Visitation
by Elemental Awesomeness
Summary: Kuvira receives a pint sized visitor and a whole can of worms are opened. Relationships are tested and repressed feelings are let out into the open. Not very good with summaries. Baavira AUish
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Legend of Korra. The story jumps from present to flashback multiple times. This will probably be a short story. I'm still trying to improve my writing. The story takes place about 4 years after the events of book 4. No flames please. Sorry for any typos or mistakes.**

CH 1:

Kuvira sat alone in her cell cut off and isolated from the world. "You're going to answer for everything you've done," Su's severe voice rang through Kuvira's head. She knew Suyin would never forgive her for the hurt she caused her family. The other prisoners were anything but kind to Kuvira. 'I guess the Great Uniter isn't so great anymore' people would sneer. Kuvira learned to ignore them. Her mind drifted to thinking about her ex- fiancé Baatar Jr. several times a day. At night she would imagine his strong, loving embrace. His soft touch, kisses down her neck. Her thoughts were interrupted when the guard outside her door said, "You have some visitors, _Great Uniter_." The guard led her to the visiting room. Kuvira sat on the couch and waited.

Soon she heard a voice, "Come on sweetie, don't be shy."

Kuvira sat up instantly recognizing Baatar's voice. She watched her former lover enter the room holding the hand of a 4 year old girl. The child hid behind her father's leg. Kuvira's heart gave a lurch at the sight of her daughter. She hadn't seen her child since she was taken from her arms years ago. The little girl was clutching her badgermole. Baatar Jr. led his little girl to where Kuvira was. The former Great Uniter knelt down in front of her child and reached out toward her. Frightened, the little girl turned her face into her father's leg. Kuvira's heart broke in two, it killed her that her child didn't really know who she was. Baatar Jr. placed a comforting hand on his daughter's back.

"I like your badgermole," Kuvira said trying to make another effort.

The little girl turned her head toward Kuvira and managed a small smile. Kuvira longed to take the little girl into her arms, but she didn't want to make the child uncomfortable again.

"What's your name?" Kuvira asked.

"Hikaru," the little girl said.

"That's a beautiful name," Kuvira said.

Hikaru examined the woman more closely and started to see the resemblance between the two of them. She remembered that her father said they were going to see someone special and also had a feeling that she knew who this woman was.

"Mommy?" Hikaru asked timidly. The little girl started to feel a sense of familiarity with this woman. It was starting to click in the little girl's mind. Hikaru went closer to her mother and ran her hands over her mother's hair. Kuvira was trying to hold back tears and at the same time marveled how grown up her little girl looked.

"Yes, it's me sweetie," Kuvira quietly affirmed. The little girl threw her arms around Kuvira in a tight hug.

Over the little girl's shoulder, Kuvira caught Baatar's eye. Seeing Baatar and their little girl brought back memories.

 _Flashback_

 _Kuvira was sitting at her desk one night when she felt two strong arms wrap around her._

" _Baatar, I'm trying to work," she grumbled but a smile tugged at her lips._

" _Come to bed with me, you need your rest," Baatar said nibbling at her earlobe._

" _Go away," Kuvira said trying to keep a straight face._

" _No," Baatar said dipping his head to kiss his lover's neck._

" _Why are you so affectionate today?" Kuvira asked not wanting to admit that she liked it._

 _Baatar didn't answer only proceeded to kiss the area around Kuvira's neck._

" _Ok fine," Kuvira relented moving to get ready for bed. The Earth Empire was more than halfway united and it wasn't every night she got to spend time with her fiancé. "I'm so tired," Kuvira sat down on the edge of the bed._

" _We're almost there, Kuvira," Baatar started to massage his fiancé's shoulders._

" _Mm, that feels good," Baatar wrapped his arms around Kuvira's body. She nuzzled her head in his neck and adjusted her position so she was curled in his arms. Kuvira tilted her head up and rested a hand on his neck drawing him in for a kiss. Baatar deepened the kiss, pushing her back on the bed, their lips still entangled. Kuvira's hands found Baatar's pants._

" _Kuvira," he whispered._

" _Shh don't stop," she whispered in his ear running her fingers through his hair. The two were in each other's arms for the rest of the night._

 _Weeks later in prison, she started throwing up and missed her cycle. Kuvira also started to feel the vibrations of a smaller heartbeat. The rush of emotions and the weight of everything that transpired bore down on her. Kuvira was plagued with thoughts about Baatar jr. even more with her being pregnant. The prison doctor visited her every so often to see how she was coming along. Oftentimes throughout the day she would place a hand over her abdomen to see if she could sense her child's movements. She didn't know if Baatar knew that he was going to be a father._

 _When Kuvira went into labor, she didn't have anyone by her side. The labor was long and painful and she wished that Baatar was by her side. Another problem was that her baby was coming too early. The child wasn't due for another few weeks and Kuvira was worried that he or she wouldn't be able to survive. The labor was long and painful; Kuvira had never experienced this sort of pain before. The former Great Uniter pushed as hard as she could. However the child came out into the world silent._

" _Why isn't she crying?" Kuvira asked panicked._

 _The nurse patted the child's back to try to clear her lungs. Kuvira breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a tiny cry penetrate the air. The nurse and the doctor decided that they needed to monitor the tiny infant because she was premature._

" _It's a girl," the nurse said to Kuvira laying the baby in her arms._

 _Kuvira felt tears pricking at her eyes. She never used to be this emotional before she was pregnant. Her daughter was so small and adorable; one of her tiny curled fists was raised in the air. Kuvira uncurled the tiny fingers and took the miniature hand in her own. Deep green eyes opened and looked up at Kuvira._

 _The prison staff decided that they had to notify the Beifong family about the child's birth. In the meantime Kuvira was allowed to hold her child while she was in the hospital section of the prison recovering. She reached through the holes and touched her child's warm cheeks causing the infant to stir at the disturbance. Afterwards she lifted her child from the incubator and cradled her against her chest. Kuvira squeezed her eyes shut and held her child close. Tears started to fall freely from her eyes as she cried silently for the life she could have had with Baatar Jr. and their daughter._

 _One day the nurse said, "You have a visitor."_

 _Kuvira looked up and said, "Baatar."_

 **AU: The first visit may seem a bit rushed but I'm going to build upon the relationship between the three of them.**


	2. Chapter 2

_One day the nurse said, "You have a visitor."_

 _Kuvira looked up and said, "Baatar."_

 _Sure enough, her ex fiance stood at the doorway. His eyes were focused on the bundle in Kuvira's arms. Kuvira didn't meet his gaze, words couldn't describe the guilt she felt every day for firing the spirit cannon at him. Another thing that was plaguing her mind was the questioning if Baatar was still alive. She felt thankful that he was._

" _Do you want to hold her?" Kuvira asked breaking the silence._

 _Baatar jr didn't respond, instead he went over to the hospital bed. Kuvira placed her baby in Baatar's arms. He sat down on the side of the bed carefully supporting the infant's head and adjusting her in the crook of his arm. The infant let out a small coo. Kuvira thought she could see Baatar's lips curve into a smile. After a few minutes, the infant started to cry, Baatar looked like he didn't know what to do._

" _She's hungry, let me have her," Kuvira said._

 _Baatar passed their daughter over to Kuvira who adjusted her baby at her breast. The infant immediately quieted down as soon as she latched on. Kuvira ran her fingers through her baby's fine hairs. Baatar averted his eyes._

" _Tomorrow, I'm taking her home with me," Baatar broke the silence, his voice held no warmth but it wasn't filled with malice either._

" _You are?" Kuvira asked her voice cracking. "Back to Zaofu?" Kuvira shifted her baby from her breast to her shoulder to burp her._

" _No, I'm not going back to Zaofu," Baatar Jr. said his jaw tightening a bit and that's all he would say._

 _The next morning Kuvira was given a few minutes to say goodbye. She cuddled her child for the last time. Tiny fingers wrapped around her bigger finger. The young mother said words of love to her infant._

" _I know you probably don't understand me, but I love you so much," the infant looked into her mother's green eyes and let out a coo that melted Kuvira's heart. "When you were born I was afraid that I'd lose you and that you wouldn't live," Kuvira's voice started to break. "I can't watch you grow up because of all the mistakes I've made, but Daddy's going to take good care of you." Kuvira placed a soft kiss on her baby's head._

 _Baatar jr. entered the room and sat down on the bed. Kuvira placed her daughter in his arms, tears at her eyes. Baatar placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead and adjusted her in his arms. Kuvira noticed that he had his engagement ring on even though it was obvious that they had broken it off._

 _Before Baatar left, he said, "I don't know if I can ever fully forgive you, or myself for that matter but I will try for our daughter's sake." His voice seemed resigned and tired._

 _When Kuvira returned to her cell she realized that she hadn't even named her child._

 _Baatar Jr. wasn't planning on going back to Zaofu because he felt that his family would never forgive him or take him back. As part of the condition of his release besides raising his daughter he had to help with restoring the destroyed infrastructures in Republic City. He would pass through the streets and receive looks and glares. Baatar's motivation was fixing his wrongs and raising his baby daughter. Bringing up his and Kuvira's child was a sort of redemption. He realized upon reflection that he hadn't even thought of a name for her._

 _One night it was stormy and raining, Baatar could hear the soft wails of his daughter as the thunder sounded. Sleepily he rose out of bed and made his way over to his daughter's crib. He then leaned down to pick her up. "Shh, shh Daddy's got you," he said giving her a kiss on the head and rubbing her back. Baatar realized that his little girl didn't have a name, then it came to him._

" _Hikaru," he said softly continuing to rub her back. The little girl's cries gradually ceased comforted by her father's presence._

 _End of flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks, Fleury Malfoy for the review, sometimes I get so caught up in writing the story I forget to do the most basic things. Sorry about the jumpiness from the present to flashbacks it helps me when I write to keep track of what has happened to the character thus far and sometimes helps determine where I want to take the story. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read the story! Leave a review if you like.**

Kuvira made silly gestures with the stuffed badgermole causing Hikaru to laugh and giggle. She then pretended to make the badgermole attack the little girl eliciting more giggles. Taking a breath Kuvira wrapped her arms around the little girl and started to tickle her.

"Stop it, stop it!" Hikaru squealed. The sound of her daughter's laughter filled Kuvira's heart with joy. Being with her daughter and her ex fiancé made her think about the fact that she could have been married to Baatar now and had a family that was together with him. Kuvira noted that Hikaru's features strongly resembled hers but without the beauty mark under the eye. Hikaru had shoulder length black hair, her father's eyes, but her mother's everything else.

The first visit had seemed to go well. Hikaru wasn't old enough yet to learn about her mother and father's complicated history. All she knew was that Mommy didn't live with her and Daddy, but she wasn't far from questioning about it. Baatar reflected that single fatherhood had taken awhile for him to get used to. There were many nights where he didn't get any sleep and along with that he was plagued with many thoughts about Kuvira.

 _Flashback_

 _Baatar paced around the room with his crying daughter in his arms._

" _I don't know what you want me to do, you're not hungry, you're not wet, I don't know if you're just plain cranky," he said with some exasperation in his voice. Part of him wished his mother was here because he felt that she would know how to calm down an inconsolable infant. Instead of trying to get Hikaru to stop crying, Baatar decided to let her cry it out until she got exhausted. Baatar sat down at his desk to look over some drafts; reaching into the drawer to pull out something instead he found a few photos. He pulled two of them out, one of them showed a picture of his family and the other a picture of Kuvira. Part of him missed his family and wished that they got to know his daughter under different circumstances. Hikaru's cries lessened when she caught sight of the photos. Baatar adjusted her in his arms so she could see the photos better._

" _This is your family, these two are your grandparents," he said pointing to his parents in the back. "And these are your uncles and aunt."_

 _The second photo showed a smiling Kuvira when she got promoted to the captain of the guard. Baatar swallowed a lump in his throat. "Here is Mommy," he said. By now Hikaru's cries had ceased. Baatar dedicated himself to raising his daughter and the two fell into a nice routine. End of flashback_

When the visit was over Hikaru clung to her mother.

"I don't want to go," she said tearfully as she buried her face in her mother's neck. She let out a sob. Kuvira's arms were wrapped around her daughter's body in a hug. The mother blinked away tears because she hadn't been able to hold her daughter since she was a baby. Kuvira pressed a kiss to her daughter's head.

"We'll see each other again," she said. To be truthful she didn't know if Baatar was going to bring her.

"I want to stay with you Mommy," Hikaru said, her lower lip stuck out in a pout. Kuvira was somewhat amazed with how quickly her daughter became attached to her.

"Hikaru it's time to go," Baatar said somewhat sternly but not unkindly. Once the two were out of sight, Kuvira silently cried to herself.

"When will we visit Mommy again?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know sweetie," Baatar said. There was just so much that his daughter didn't understand.

"Daddy why do my cousins get to see Aunt Opal, their mommy all the time, but I don't get to?" Hikaru asked.

Baatar really wasn't in the mood for questions; his daughter was nearing five, the questioning stage. The little girl was becoming more and more perceptive.

"Honey, there's just some grown up stuff that's just too complicated," Baatar wanted to put off telling Hikaru all the details for as long as possible. Hikaru pouted but didn't say anything else for which Baatar was thankful.

 _Flashback_

 _When Hikaru was about 2 years old, the two's routine was disrupted. Baatar Jr. was his aunt's police station with his daughter when he heard a voice, "Baatar." Baatar froze; he hadn't heard that voice in a long time._

" _Mother," he said._

 _The last time the two had been together was when Hikaru was born and they were discussing the custody of the baby. His mother had told him that he didn't have to raise the child, that he could put her in the orphanage. Baatar Jr. wanted to get back into his family's good graces but this was one issue he and his mother disagreed upon. After hearing about Kuvira giving birth, Junior had time to think. He decided not to abandon his daughter because his daughter wasn't at fault for his and Kuvira's transgressions. When he held his daughter for the first time, he knew he'd made the right decision._

 _Hikaru hung onto her father's leg and peered at the tall grey haired woman wearing metal pieces. She gave a little whine and lifted her arms wanting to be picked up._

" _I've got you sweetheart," Baatar said softly to his child bending down to pick her up._

" _What is this about?" Baatar asked. He'd never thought his mother would ever want to speak to him again. Su explained that he had been far from family for too long. It took a lot of convincing but Su was able to convince her son to come back home. She also regretted pressuring her son to give up Hikaru because of who her mother was. Su was blinded by all the hurt that Kuvira caused her family and the pain was fresh._

" _Huan, Opal, Wei and Wing will never accept me back," Baatar sighed rubbing Hikaru's back. "I don't even know how they're going to react to Hikaru considering her parentage."_

" _Your siblings will take time to come around, but it's preferable to not speaking to someone for 30 years," his mother said._

 _Hikaru babbled incoherently and stretched her arms toward her grandmother. Suyin looked at Baatar for approval before taking her grandchild in her arms. Hikaru smiled and reached for Su's stone head piece._

" _Oh you're such a cutie, yes you are," the smitten matriarch cooed tickling Hikaru's tummy._

 _Hikaru proceeded to play with Su's metal necklace. Su explained that Baatar would work on reconstructing the Zaofu domes._

" _I don't know why you'd want to help me after everything I've done," Baatar said._

" _You're my son, nothing is going to change that," Su said. Baatar and his baby girl moved back to Zaofu. End of flashback_


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru sat at the table in her father's study coloring and drawing something.

"What are you drawing, honey?" Baatar rested a hand on his daughter's back.

"It's for Mommy," Hikaru responded. "This is you and Mommy and then me in the middle."

The picture unexpectedly brought a lump to Baatar's throat. His daughter could turn him to goo; she was a Daddy's girl. He knelt down to her level and inspected the picture all the while thinking about how he, Kuvira, and Hikaru could've been a family.

"Do you think Mommy will like it?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes she will," Baatar said pressing a kiss to his daughter's head.

Hikaru frowned, "I wish Mommy was here."

"Me too," Baatar said fingering his engagement ring. His anger and bitterness towards Kuvira had taken a slow time to dissipate. There came a point where he felt that it didn't do him any good to stay angry. Sometimes he felt like he wanted to lash out at Kuvira for destroying any chances for them to be together. However Kuvira had also given him the greatest gift, being his daughter. Baatar picked up Hikaru and sat her in his lap.

"Daddy, do you think Mommy thinks about me?" Hikaru asked.

"Hikaru, your Mommy loves you very much and I'm sure she thinks about you every day," Baatar said his face taking on a sad expression.

Hikaru saw her dad's sad face and said, "Don't be sad Daddy I'm sure Mommy thinks about you too." She kissed Baatar on the cheek and then scampered out of the room.

Kuvira lay awake in bed unable to sleep. She slid her hand under her pillow and fingered her engagement ring, which was made of platinum. Besides her daughter's absence, the intimacy she had with Baatar was also lacking. The connection she felt with Baatar whenever she was with him was strong. The two had contemplated having a family together and even discussed it in their downtime.

 _Flashback_

 _Kuvira and Baatar lay in bed one morning sleeping in. Kuvira giggled a bit when she felt Baatar press kisses to her neck and shoulder._

" _Hey, you're lovey today," Kuvira said running her fingers through her fiancé's hair affectionately. On the outside toward all of her subordinates she was authoritative but in private she had an affectionate side that she saved for Baatar. Kuvira laced her fingers with Baatar's._

" _The Earth Empire is almost united. We can almost finally get married at last," Baatar said kissing the back of her hand._

" _What's with you; didn't get enough action last night?" Kuvira smirked. "You were amazing by the way."_

" _I've been thinking after we get married we could have a baby or something," Baatar said._

" _What brought this on?" Kuvira asked. Of course they tossed the idea around in jest but as the end was coming the speculation for the future was stronger._

" _I don't know, I guess because we're almost there," Baatar said._

" _I want a family with you, Baatar plus I think we'd be good parents," Kuvira said. "Do you want a boy or girl?" Kuvira asked tracing circles on Baatar's chest._

" _It doesn't really matter to me. If we have a baby girl, she'll be beautiful just like her mother," Baatar said kissing Kuvira's cheek._

" _I'd be happy with either one to be honest," Kuvira said running a hand over her stomach in speculation. End of flashback_

Kuvira pressed a hand to her abdomen thinking about before Hikaru was born. Hikaru had been active in the womb, seemed to be always kicking and moving about. There were times that Kuvira wouldn't be able to sleep and she would think _Sweetie can you please let Mommy sleep._ Kuvira had carried Hikaru for 9 months only to have her taken away shortly after her birth. A knock on the door sounded, "You have some mail, Great Uniter." The guard tossed the letter into Kuvira's cell carelessly. By the time Kuvira was done reading, she was wiping tears away. Even after everything that Kuvira had done Baatar still had feelings for her. Kuvira didn't understand how Baatar could still love her. To be honest, Kuvira still had feelings for Baatar seeing as they had created a baby together out of love.

"Daddy, daddy, come look," Hikaru bounced on her toes.

"I'm coming sweetie," Baatar responded.

The two were at a summer fun fair in a nearby town Hikaru, wearing a sundress, dragged Baatar to whatever attraction was exciting her at the moment. Sometime later Hikaru had wandered off and Baatar was frantically searching the crowds. Unfortunately the child had a tendency to wander off when something distracted her. Hikaru had wandered off to see the tiger seal show. However being a short 4 year old girl, she couldn't see so she started jumping up and down.

"Sweetie would you like to be lifted to see the tiger seals?" a middle aged man asked.

"Yes mister," Hikaru said lifting her hands up. The man picked up Hikaru from behind hoisting her up with his arms around her waist, while she held onto the railing.

Baatar thought he could make out Hikaru at the tiger seal show, however he saw a strange man holding her. He narrowed his eyes at the stranger and what looked like Hikaru.

"Shit," he cursed trying to get a better view. His eyes widened a bit after he realized that man was holding Hikaru.

The duo had been watching the tiger seals for a good while, Hikaru excitedly clapping whenever the tiger seals did a trick.

"I'd suggest you put my daughter down," a voice said coldly.

"Looks like we've been caught," the man whispered to Hikaru before setting her down.

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter?" Baatar asked coldly all the while glaring at the man. He then gave Hikaru a look that said 'get over here now'. Hikaru ran over to her father's side and clung to his leg.

"I assure you that your daughter came to no harm. She was having trouble seeing the tiger seals and I only was giving her a lift so she could see them. I'm a father myself so I understand our concern, sorry for bothering you," the man walked off.

Baatar's face slightly softened but then he turned angrily to his daughter. "What the hell were you thinking? I was looking everywhere for you," Baatar was extremely upset because he couldn't find his child and she was with a stranger.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I just wanted to see the tiger seals," Hikaru's lower lip quivered.

"What have I told you about running off?" Baatar asked sternly.

"That I shouldn't do it," Hikaru hung her head.

"Another thing is that you were with a stranger even though he was nice there are some that act nice but will try to hurt you," Baatar said. Considering Hikaru was the daughter of the Great Uniter that would give people even more reason to hurt her. He had a close call years ago that was in his memory. Hikaru wrapped her legs around her father's torso when he picked her up. The two went home in silence. Baatar already was a protective father but something happened that had given him the fright of his life.

 **AN: I decided not to include the actual letter itself but rather a summary because it would have taken up more space than I wanted. Besides they're going to talk about it. This story actually isn't going to be that short as I initially thought. Next chapter we're going to see what the incident was.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Flashback_

 _Hikaru was about a year and a half when the incident happened. Baatar didn't live in the nicest area of Republic City and there were still people who deeply resented him for his involvement in the unification of the Earth kingdom. One night something happened that Baatar never forgot. Hikaru was about a year and a half old when the incident happened. Baatar didn't live in the nicest area of Republic City and there were still people who deeply resented him. On one particular night Baatar felt restless and had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He rose out of bed to check on Hikaru just to make sure. Hikaru was asleep in her crib, a fist resting against her mouth. Baatar smiled, he loved his little girl so much. He adjusted her blankets and crib mobile then went back to bed. Sometime later he woke up with an even stronger feeling of uneasiness. On his way back from the bathroom, he thought he could Hikaru whimpering as if she was being woken up. He heard someone hiss, "Shh!" now he knew someone was in Hikaru's room. A figure was hovering over Hikaru's crib; upon being caught he started to make his way to the exit. Now Baatar wasn't a bender and he wasn't much of a fighter, but he wasn't going to do nothing._

" _Get the hell out!" he yelled grabbing any object his hand could find and chucking it at the intruder and making his way over to his daughter's crib. He couldn't see very well in the dark. Luckily the intruder fled so Baatar didn't actually have to be in direct contact. Hikaru was full on crying during the incident. Baatar leaned over the crib to pick up his daughter._

" _Shh baby girl, Daddy's got you. Daddy's here my sweet angel," he kissed his child's head and started rubbing her back._

 _Baatar didn't know if this was connected to his relation to the ex Great Uniter or a threat or something. He felt like a failure for not being able to protect his daughter. Baatar moved his daughter's crib into his room even though it made things a bit more cramped. Baatar ran a hand over his daughter's head. His daughter's cries lessened to whimpers. Cradling her, he sat down on his bed comforting her. "I'm so sorry sweetheart, no one's ever going to hurt you," Baatar said softly letting Hikaru play with his finger. Hikaru hiccupped, resulting in a bit of spit up. Baatar let out a laugh then reached over for a wipe and gently wiped her mouth. Since then he's always been more protective of his daughter._

Suyin noticed that her eldest son was troubled when he came home. Baatar sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"Is there something wrong sweetie?" Su asked.

"Hikaru ran off today and what's worse is that she was with a stranger. It brought back an unpleasant memory. Mom, something happened years ago that endangered Hikaru's life," Baatar went on to explain the incident.

"I'm so sorry that happened, honey. These are the repercussions of the decisions you and Kuvira made and bringing a child into it makes it more complicated," Su said.

Baatar's jaw tightened and he narrowed his eyes a bit at his mother. He didn't like where the conversation was headed. It seemed like the same old conversation that happened when they were discussing Hikaru's custody.

"I understand all the consequences for me and Kuvira's actions and remorseful about all the pain we've caused. However the only "repercussion" I don't regret is Hikaru. She's the best that's ever happened to me. Sure we may have more struggles than others but we'll take it one step at a time," Baatar said.

"I know son and I'm sorry if it came out the wrong way. I still regret ever persuading you to give her up because I was blinded. What I meant was at some point Hikaru is going to want to know all the details about why," Su closed her eyes, "her mother is sitting in a prison cell. She's going to be starting school in a while and the people here know full well about Kuvira. Don't be surprised when people take their resentment out on Hikaru," Suyin said.

Baatar sighed, "I know but I'm not looking forward to telling her."

Later, Baatar went to his daughter's room.

"Hi Daddy," Hikaru said somewhat subdued from the earlier day's events.

"Hi sweetie, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, but it's really not safe to go on your own and be with strangers," Baatar said.

"I know Daddy."

"There are bad people out there who want to hurt you especially because-," Baatar stopped himself.

"Because what Daddy?" Hikaru asked.

"Because there are just bad people who want to hurt others," Baatar said quickly. "Honey, I'm only protective because I love you. When you were little something happened to you that could've resulted in you being hurt or worse." Baatar closed his eyes as if he was reliving the memory. Hikaru crawled onto Baatar's lap.

"You were about a year and a half old. I woke up one night and found someone broke into your room. Thank the spirits I caught him in time or I don't know what he would've done to you," Baatar embraced Hikaru.

 **AN: This one's a bit shorter, again thank you to those who read, review, fav, or follow my stories. Hopefully this is the last flashback we'll see because I'm trying to move the story forward.**


	6. Chapter 6

Months later

Kuvira was alone in her cell practicing some of her old dance steps because it gave her something to do. She balanced on one leg and lifted her other leg high in the air. After holding it in the air for a while she brought it back down.

"Been awhile since I've done that," she said.

Every so often Kuvira would stretch and do dance moves to maintain her strength and flexibility. Kuvira shifted into another pose; even though she had a baby 5 years ago her body was still fit. Kuvira eased and supported herself into a straddle stand. After coming out a guard said, "You have visitors." Kuvira's heart fluttered in anticipation.

"Mommy!" she heard a little voice cry out. Kuvira bent down to hug and kiss her daughter. Baatar and Kuvira made eye contact with him giving her a small smile.

"Mommy I made you something," Hikaru said.

"You did?" Kuvira asked lifting her daughter onto her lap.

"I drew a picture there's, Daddy, me, and you," Hikaru said. Baatar sat on the couch next to Kuvira.

"She started kindergarten awhile back, tell Mommy what you have been learning," Baatar said.

"I can count and I'm learning to read a little," Hikaru said. According to her teachers, she had a knack for learning.

"My little girl's so smart. How old are you now?" Kuvira said hugging her daughter.

"I'm five, Mommy," Hikaru said holding up five fingers.

Kuvira's hand grazed Baatar's when she put her hand down.

"Mommy, can I play with your hair?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes honey," Kuvira said. Hikaru slid off of Kuvira's lap and went behind her mother.

"Does Suyin know that Hikaru visits me?" Kuvira asked Baatar.

"No and I would kind of prefer to keep it that way," Baatar said.

"How is Suyin around Hikaru?" Kuvira asked.

"When we first found out about Hikaru, Mom wasn't happy. She tried to persuade me to give her up, more for the reason of me starting again. However when Hikaru was about 2, she wanted me and her to come home. Mom regretted pushing Hikaru and as a result me away. I was adamant with her that I wouldn't give my child up. Anyway Su dotes on Hikaru, she reads to her, spoils her, when I'm busy Su or one of my siblings will watch her," Baatar explained.

Kuvira's heart hurt thinking about Suyin, her former teacher, master, and caregiver. She was happy that Su and her family had embraced Hikaru, but she wished she could be a part of that. Hikaru happily arranged her mother's hair not paying attention to the adults.

"Did you read the letter?"

"Yes, I don't know how you could ever forgive me," Kuvira said.

"It took a long time but Hikaru-," Baatar was cut off.

"All done Mommy!" Hikaru exclaimed. The little girl had arranged her mother's hair into something related to a braid.

"We'll talk later," Baatar said giving her hand a squeeze, causing Kuvira to blush.

Hikaru looked down when the visit was over; this was always the downside of visitations. "I love you so much, never forget that," Kuvira kissed the center of Hikaru's palm. "Whenever you're missing me, just press your palm to your cheek and remember that I love you." (This is referred to as the kissing hand in my family).

"I love you more, Mommy," Hikaru hugged her mother and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you most," Kuvira gave her daughter one last kiss.

Kuvira looked at Baatar and said, "Baatar-" she was cut off when he wrapped his arms around her frame in a tight hug. He didn't know what pushed him to hug her; he just felt that he wanted to embrace her.

After Baatar left, Kuvira was a bit taken aback as to why Baatar hugged her. Before this, she and Baatar didn't really even hold a conversation. This was the most that Baatar and Kuvira had ever talked in years. It came so effortlessly, which was surprising. Before Baatar and Kuvira were romantic, the two were simply best friends. Baatar seemed to understand Kuvira so well and the two shared laughs together and were at ease. The two both understood what it was like to not be listened to, or be in another person's shadow. When Kuvira wanted to unite the earth empire, Baatar was the only one who completely understood her reasoning. Maybe this was the first step to rekindling their relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time. The last time I uploaded I was getting ready to graduate but I've been so busy with college and my part time work. So here's a little chapter to hold you over until the next one. Thank you for reading this.**

Later, Baatar was still thinking back to when he squeezed Kuvira's hand. He blushed thinking about the hand squeeze and the hug. Granted, he did miss being able to be intimate with another grown adult. Nowadays, he was busy being a father and working on restoration. Baatar tried to keep his focus on his priorities but his thoughts kept going back to Kuvira. Whenever he and Kuvira would get a little frisky, the two did things on the desk that Hikaru was too young to know about. He loved the way she moaned his name whenever-

"Daddy, daddy, can you do my hair for school?" Hikaru asked interrupting her father's thoughts.

Baatar looked up from his drafts, only a little bit annoyed from his thoughts being disturbed.

"Sweetie, can't Aunt Opal or Grandma Su do your hair?" Baatar asked.

"But I want you to do it," Hikaru pouted.

"Ok let's go to the bathroom to use the mirror," Baatar followed his barefooted daughter to the bathroom.

"What kind of hairstyle do you want?" Baatar asked somewhat apprehensive at the thought of doing his daughter's hair.

"I want pigtails!" Hikaru said.

Baatar had never done anything like this, but he'd sure as hell try. He alternated between brushing and bunching up his daughter's hair. ' _I can build a monster sized colossus but I can't do my daughter's hair'_ he thought to himself. In the end it looked somewhat decent although a bit lopsided.

Hikaru didn't seem to notice, "Thank you Daddy." Hikaru kissed her father's cheek.

"Alright go get your schoolbag and I'll get your lunch ready," Baatar said. He headed to the kitchen to get Hikaru's lunch together.

Baatar headed to the kitchen to get Hikaru's lunch together. The little girl's meal consisted of pickled vegetables, some meat, a piece of fruit, and some rice in a bento box. Baatar slipped some chopsticks into the container before he gave it to his daughter to put into her bag.

"Have a good day honey."

"Ok, Daddy love you," Hikaru ran out the door to meet with Opal to go to school.

"Love you too," usually Su or one of Baatar's siblings would take Hikaru to school because he had work.

Baatar sat down at his desk to start working, but his mind kept drifting elsewhere. He wished he could cut the awkwardness between him and Kuvira. There was just so much they needed to discuss alone because they had unresolved issues. The feelings for Kuvira had not gone away, in fact his affection for her had grown stronger for reasons he didn't know.


End file.
